worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:World Witches Series Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' General Layout Links *File:Wiki.png *File:Favicon.ico *File:Header button.png *File:Wikia logo.png *File:Search.png *MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar *MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox *MediaWiki:Monaco.css *MediaWiki:Common.css *MediaWiki:Edittools *MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage *MediaWiki:Pagetitle *MediaWiki:Mainpage *MediaWiki:Tagline *Project:About *MediaWiki:About *MediaWiki:Aboutsite *MediaWiki:Description *Category:Candidates_for_deletion ---- New Layout One could argue about how redesigning the front page and using yet another piece of fan art for it kind of undermines the whole "No fanart for wiki articles" policy... Also, with only 2 elements under the picture and the links moved that far to the side, smaller featured articles with less text and a higher picture might not look that...nice. Nipa's Weasel (Talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 11:44, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ~ you all could have at least consulted me. about the changes. I was only really gone for a few days.--Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 05:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Error. And please, lets finialize the front page picture. Front page error Well, seeing as the front page is locked, and I can't edit it, there is an error with the "wallpaper" of the witches. We had same issue with the Zoids Wiki as well, just redirect through links or something. (Zoids Fanatic 04:01, November 22, 2011 (UTC)) A suggestion Might I suggest that we, I dunno, make the front page only editable for members (like any of the 501 pages). I mean, that would stop vandals (to an extent), but allow us users to actually ''fix mistakes. Besides, it's getting annoying not being able to edit an error that appears. Also, what is with the "Sky Girls" link? I mean, is that even Strike Witches related? And if so, why do we need a seperate wiki for it? I ask this for I wasn't here during this wiki's constriction (actually, I joined the Zoids wiki the day the Strike Witches wiki was made, funny), and if we want a better front page, we may as well clean up any usless/dead links. (Zoids Fanatic 03:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC)) the sky-girls link was included because the characters were designed by Humikane. the wiki was dead when we found it and we linked it to try and get some traffic there so people could clean it up a little. as for the front page being all wonky, some ghost editor from wikia altered it so an Ad would not interfere with the layout. while he was there he tried to fix the character bar and made things worse. if you are able to revamp the front page i can reduce teh protection for a while but i'm not really in favor of having that be the case on a permanent or semi-permanent basis 19:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, posting a link to a dead wiki on an low-traffic wiki (us, most people don't know Strike Witches), isn't going to help. It may invite help, can't lie about that, but it would likely invite vandals. And posting it as a "sister" site (which was made before this site, as it sounds), isn't the right choice of words. If you still want the link, we can post it on a page about Strike Witches media, maybe having it on the side as "another thingy by the guy". As for the front page, well, we already have a forum for working on it. But, as I keep stressing, we should keep the front page open for members only. I mean, if we agree on the front page, we should atleast be able to edit it if needed. And if you are worried about the layout being screwed, well, there is always the undo button. (Zoids Fanatic 22:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC)) New section because editing the talk page right now is :/ So...the talk page right now seems a bit troublesome to edit because ''Welcome back! We've restored some changes you had not published. Delete my changes and start a new edit... Anyway, I'm going to unlock the front page for normal, registered users now, but please don't go and do any major changes like removing pictures/a complete overhaul on your own, discuss stuff in the forums instead. Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 09:23, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Sweet, it's finally unlocked! Freedom at last! (Zoids Fanatic 12:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC)) two things Alright, I'll start this. Number one, the feature article. While I am not opposed to the featured article at all, I would like to say I am somewhat opposed that... well... it seems to be edited at random, and without anyone's opinion on the matter. Might I suggest a "article of the week/month" that is voted upon by the members of the wiki? Be somewhat fair, and something that could say we're actually a community... something we need to work on. Secondly, the "Points of Interest" part. Again, I am not opposed to it, but I would like it to have more choices, and less "obvious choices", and the even more redundant "wiki activities" (which I will remove after writing this). Just a suggestion I'm throwing out there. i'd be more worried about the featured article than this part, in truth. (Zoids Fanatic 20:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC)) White Space Why are a white space in the beginning of the page? LyraJewel (talk) 18:37, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Links Unclickable In Chromium 36 and Safari 7 I can't click any of the links in the "Some Points of Interest" box on the main page. Does anyone else have this issue? Is it caused by the two-column layout with the special feature article? Theway (talk) 03:16, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :I thought it was caused by monobook theme, but looks like it's also broken on wikia's default theme. Yeah, the columns were in the wrong order. Fixed it. - epeli (talk) 19:15, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Talk Pages Not showing up in articles It's been noticed that ever since the migration of the strike witches wiki into the world witches wiki; all the articles and pages respective talk pages to seem to be accesible directly on the wiki anymore on a majority of the pages like they used to for the majority of the articles with few exceptions. The only way to access these talk pages is indirectly through google or other search engines, and this doesn't seem a very user friendly or practical means of accessing talk pages. It's recommended that on of the Wiki Admin and/or Mods please look into this situation to resolve the issue or at least diagnose and resolve this perplexing puzzle. -Briano The Liberator (talk) 14:59 April 28, 2015 (UTC). The talk pages became the comments section, and it happened before the migration. -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 05:36, February 15, 2019 (UTC)